Retention straps are well known in the art. A retention strap includes a strap portion and a clip portion, wherein the clip portion is rotatably retained by the strap portion. The clip portion is sized to retain a first item, such as a cable. The strap portion is secured around a second object, such as a hose. The strap and clip are each fabricated separately by a plastic injection moldings and then assembled to each other in a secondary assembly operation. The double molding steps and the secondary assembly operations involve an additional expense and additional production time.
Of interest with respect to molding operations is U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,937 to Morello et al., which discloses a single step molding operation to produce a tolerance clip, wherein a two component die in combination with a vertically operated tool provide a stem molded at the same time as a tape bar, wherein the stem is slidable in a slot of the tape bar, even though the stem and tape bar were molded simultaneously.
What remains needed in the art is a strap with rotatably mounted clip which is formed during a single molding operation, without the need for a secondary assembly operation.